


What happened in Detroit ...

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eros - Freeform, M/M, college memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri went to a training facility in Detroit, he went to college there and lived in a dorm. The last 3 of his 5 years he shared a room with Phichit. This all was already known by Victor, but after Chris pointed out schools and dorm life is expensive in America, more expensive than any scholarship will give a student to study, how is it that neither Phichit or Yuuri have any student debts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 35 of my 365FF challenge. 
> 
> A nap on a busy day brought a funny idea to my mind. Enjoy. :}

Victor looks from the message on his phone to the two young man on the sofa. He'd never thought twice about it, seeing as Yuuri only mentioned that he went to Detroit on a scholarship, but now that Chris points things out to him. He can't help but look at them in wonder. 

It all started innocently, Phichit wanted to come over in the off season to spend some time with Yuuri. With the impending wedding, Victor didn't call it a marriage as he considered him and Yuuri married already, there was a lot to go over. And Phichit being Yuuri's self declared best man felt the need to be an active part of it. So when the costs came up, Victor said he would pay for it, but then Yuuri stated he had some money saved and wanted to spend that on the ceremony too. Victor was just happy for him, and sent a message to Chris to gloat about it. The last thing he expected was a message back stating that Chris wondered how Yuuri could have saved money while studying abroad, as all other foreign students Chris knew were suffering debts the size of mortgages. When he then responds that Phichit also seems to have savings and not a crushing debt, Chris started to send suggestions of what the two boys could have been doing to get money. Some of these suggestions were quickly dismissed, as well Phichit would have been way too young to have done any of those. 

After getting some very raunchy messages from Chris. About him telling there was no way for his Innocent Yuuri and his underage best friend to have worked as escorts, or strippers, or anything of the sort, Victor feels the need to ask him why he was even considering to let Chris be his best man. Chris immediately responds with stating that he is Victor's most trusted friend. Unless he wants either Yuri or Georgi to act as his confident. Poorly, Chris is right, Victor trusts him, just not his kinky mind. He tells Chris to lay down the dirty and suggests that there is probably a very boring reason for the boys to have savings. Chris stays silent for a while and then states he's going to find it out.

Before Victor can ask what he means with that, he hears Yuuri's phone go off. It's his FaceTime app and the ringtone is definitely Chris', he should have guessed. Oh well, this way it will at least be cleared. Yuuri picks up the call and at first Chris just talks about pleasantries, and some things about the wedding. Victor sits in the lounger across the room and decides to enjoy the sight of Yuuri and Phichit enjoying the talk with Chris. Then after what seems forever, Chris asks them how they saved the money for the wedding, seeing as how expensive studying abroad is. The last thing Victor expected was for both of them to turn red in the face, he knew Yuuri could blush but Phichit is giving him a run for his money here, share a quick glance at one another and giving Chris an excuse about having had help from their family. Victor is sure it's an excuse as both boys are refusing to actually look at the screen, or each other. 

Then Yuuri tells Chris that it is already getting late and they made reservations for dinner and he would like to freshen up. Phichit just nods and mumbles that he needs some freshen up too. At which Yuuri ends the call and both the young man practically bolt from the room, locking themselves in the bathroom. Victor just stares at the direction of the bathroom door for a moment realizing that they seemed to have forgotten he was here as well. The buzzing of his phone distracts him from any thoughts about a naked Yuuri that might have been coming up in his mind. He looks at the screen and seeing Chris' name he realizes he will probably be the next to be embarrassed. But to his surprise when he opens his FaceTime Chris just stares at him for a second. If he didn't know better he would think the man was in shock. And when all Chris can do is mumble that it really has to be something lewd, why else would both of them bold, he realizes his friend is in shock.

Turns out that during the past season Chris and Phichit had developed something similar to a friendship. Seeing as they both loved social medias and messing with Yuuri and Victor, they formed a bond. Chris had made those suggestions earlier fully in jest as to annoy Victor, believing Phichit to be as innocent -maybe even more innocent even- as Victor perceived Yuuri to be. He was utterly taken back that his darling little Thai, had done something to warrant such a hefty reaction. He then pleads to Victor to find out what it was that happened. Victor can't help but sympathize with his friend, the reaction was hefty and left him with a desire to find out as well. He then hangs up and waits for them to get out of the bathroom. 

After a little under half an hour they leave the bathroom both freshly showered. Making Victor realize that Yuuri is completely at ease with showing Phichit his naked body. A body Victor knows, is completely marked by Victor's lips and teeth. They seem a bit more relaxed till Yuuri crosses eyes with him. They know each other too well for Yuuri not to realize at once that Victor wants to know. A very deep sigh leaves his lips and he walks over to Victor, ending up sitting on his lap, knees locked against his hips. When Yuuri's eyes look into Victor's all the older man sees, is pure nerves, the small lip bite, which would turn Victor on at any moment, only emphasizes the scared look. With a quick glance over to Phichit, who is staring at his twitching feet, twisting his hands together, Victor's mind makes a jump to the lewd area. 

He looks back at Yuuri. It can't be that they really worked as escorts, or any of those other suggestions Chris made. Sure, they are both good looking enough, and there are enough creeps willing to pay, but how would they even have gotten the idea. Yuuri's sigh against his chest reminds him that Yuuri is insecure right now. So he cups his lovers face, places a soft kiss on his lips and tells him that no matter what he says, he could never make Victor fall out of love for him. So Yuuri tells him, he tells him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> Find me over at Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com  
> All stories there are tagged 'yuri on Ice', drop me a message if you want me to write something, I'm open to suggestions. :}


End file.
